Moments
by SylvaDragon
Summary: A series of mostly unconnected mmoments from the lifes of Albus and Minerva. The first three chapters link to form a mini story. Further chapters are small oneshots. A mix of romance, humour, and sorrow, but always love. ADMM. Updated with an ADMM oneshot, fluff abounds.
1. Chapter 1

Moments :- A Slip Of The Hand

_Told From Minerva's Point of View._

The children are all safe. Hogwarts will continue as it always has. Albus is restored as Headmaster, and throws a feast to celebrate. That man never could resist an excuse to party, this time he is right though - we all need a celebration, something to wash away the pain and fear of this last year.

I sit by his side at the table in the Great Hall, suddenly the huge oak doors swing open with a thud, and a giant of man strides into the Hall. Hagrid has returned, our family is complete.

Without thought Albus' hand slips to rest softly on mine. I feel such warmth flow from him to me, as my breath flutters like a bird about to be released. I turn to smile at him with eyes that carry a message which is just for him. Just as our eyes are about to meet he stiffens, and withdraws his tender touch. The cold where his hand lay is sharp and sudden, the ice reaches to grip my soul.

For a moment I am frozen, as the merriment goes on around me. Then I force my lips into a smile because it is all I can do, it is expected of me in this time of joy. Albus is beaming and benign as he raises his goblet to make a toast. I cannot resent him for what was just a slip of the hand - nothing more.

We never speak of it again.

In hidden secret moments my heart weeps silently for that briefest of touches, and the promise of a dream it held.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Poor Minerva, it seems the angst has got me tonight. Please review my little drabble. Would anyone like me to try and do Albus' point of view for this ?**_

_**First of a series of mostly unconnected Albus and Minerva drabbles. This was inspired by my desktop background, a lovely photo of Albus and Minerva holding hands during the feast at the end of Chamber of Secrets. More drabbles will come as inspiration strikes. **_


	2. A Slip Of The Hand Part Two

Moments

A Slip of The Hand Part Two

_Told from Albus' point of view._

Harry is safe, he risked his life to save Ginny, such courage in one so young. The children need a party, something to lift the fear and darkness of the last months, we all do.

I resume my seat at the table in the Great Hall, it is like coming home again. Minerva sits at my side, tall, dark, beautiful and unreachable. I have long since accepted that I will never find the courage to express my love for her, for she would be certain to reject me. I will not risk our friendship. I missed her so much though.

The oak doors swing open and Hagrid strides into the Great Hall. They are all safe for now, relief and joy overwhelm me. Caught in the emotion of the moment my hand drifts from my conscious control, moves unnoticed towards Minerva. Awareness of my unconscious action comes with the feel of her hand under mine. Her skin so soft and smooth beneath my touch, all that I have dreamt of these long years, and so very much more.

I am astounded that she has not withdrawn her hand, perhaps it is because the children may notice, there can be no other reason. I am an old fool carried away by his emotions, far too old for one so young and vibrant. She could never love me. Never want me.

My aberration is momentary, long held control regained. I stiffen as passion and longing rage within me, I have no choice other than to turn from her, to force my face into a smile for the ones in my care who have suffered so. I am grateful for her forebearance in not raging at me as I deserve. My insolence though accidental is unforgiveable. How could my touch be anything other than unwelcome ?

I raise my goblet and toast Harry and his friends, in my heart the toast is for her and the momentary blissful touch that I will forever remember.

That is all it can ever be - just a memory. A momentary slip of the hand.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Please review, pretty please. ;) There will be one more chapter to this, and that will come very soon. Then it will be on with other Albus/Minerva drabbles which will be unconnected to this story. **_

_**This chapter was the best I could do, I actually far prefer the next chapter. **_


	3. A Slip Of The Hand Part Three

Moments

A Slip of The Hand Part Three

_Set three years later when Minerva is in St Mungo's Hospital after being stunned by Umbridge, and Albus is in hiding from the ministry._

Albus casts the spells that render him silent and invisible, not even his breathing can be heard. Swiftly he slips into St Mungo's gliding unnoticed along the corridors, to enter the white walled room where Minerva lies unconscious. Stunned he gazes at her, she looks more frail, more fragile, than he can ever recall. It terrifys him. She has always been so strong at his side, his best friend, and so very much more in his silent longing dreams at least.

Albus grasps her deathly white hand in his, trying to drag her back to life with his touch, begging her silently not to die, not to leave him, sending life force flowing into her. Every waking moment of the next long days he is there at Minerva's side, encasing her hand in his, clinging to her, refusing to let her go. His grasp only lessens when healers enter to tend to her, as he watches with fearful eyes he vows that if she does not recover then Umbridge will pay.

Time seems endless and forever as Minerva drifts in unconsciousness.In her dreams she feels a familliar hand in hers, soothing the pain away, healing with his touch. Slowly strength creeps back and she fights the mist that enshrouds her, dragging herself back to consciousness. Forcing her eyes open she sees only the empty white room, but the warmth is still there, firm and real.

"Albus ?" Minerva whispers.

Silence is her only answer. For a moment she doubts her senses, but the warm touch of a hand resting lightly on hers remains.

"I know your touch Albus." She whispers faintly, "I know the feel of your hand."

Albus drops the spell that holds him invisible and silent, shimmers softly into sight. He stares at her wordlessly, as though he seeks an answer from her to a question he's still too afraid to ask. "All this time ?" He whispers at last.

She knows at once what he means. "Always." Minerva answers softly, her voice trembling.

Guilt and hope rage a battle in Albus' face as he drops to his knees, eyes fixed on hers. "I didn't know ... if I had ..."

"If you had ?" Minerva queries with the last remnant of her fading strength.

Albus gazes at her longingly his grasp tightening on her hand, he opens his mouth to speak then falls silent. Sapphire eyes swirling with emotion never leave her face, at last he seems to see something in her eyes that answers all his questions. Gathering his courage Albus kisses Minerva's dark hair softly, murmurs, "I have longed for you, my dreams all of you."

His lips are so soft and tender against her pale cheek, a caress so light like the merest flutter of butterfly wings. Emerald eyes smile up at him, then slowly flutter closed as she falls into a deep peaceful sleep. Albus resumes his place at Minerva's side, hand holding her's, fingers caressing her skin softly. A soundless spell cast he shimmers into invisibility and waits for her to wake.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**I hope everyone liked this, my original intent was for the first two chapters to be the end and for the story to be unusually angsty for me, but I just couldn't do it, and so we have this the final chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. :) **_

_**Next in this collection of mostly unconnected drabbles or short one shots comes a nice humourous light hearted story about Albus' exciting new discovery. **_


	4. Albus' New Hobby

Albus' New Hobby

_In this story Albus and Minerva are married._

_Just a short moment in their life together._

Albus had just returned from a trip to London, where he had spent some of his free time exploring various Muggle attractions. Striding into the room he wrapped Minerva in a tender embrace, and kissed her adoringly. Gazing into her emerald green eyes, he whispered, "I missed you my darling." Then held her tightly and kissed her several more times.

Once he had finished greeting his wife, Albus beamed joyously and announced in his most excited voice. "Minerva I have just made the most wonderful discovery !"

"A new book on Transfiguration ?" Minerva asked hopefully.

Albus shook his head and twinkled in his normal infuriatingly charming manner. Minerva knew exactly what he was going to say next. "I'll give you three guesses my dear."

"I am not playing." Minerva snapped.

"Won't the curiosity just drive you mad if you don't try to guess ?" Albus asked.

Minerva grinned triumphantly, "No ... but not telling me will drive you mad ..."

"You're no fun ..." Albus complained, "But since I know you are really desperate to know even though you insist on hiding it, then I shall tell you anyway ..."

Minerva heaved a mock sigh, "Must you ?"

"I have discovered Disco !" Albus said triumphantly. "Disco and I were made for each other, it's my new favourite hobby, apart from kissing you."

"And what exactly is disco ?" Minerva asked, she just knew it would be something she would disapprove of.

"This is !" Albus said, then with a dramatic flick of his wand transformed their private chambers into a vague semblance of a muggle night club, complete with flashing multi coloured lights, and music so loud that the walls themselves seemed to vibrate in time with the noise. As Minerva sunk her head in her hands and groaned despairingly, Albus transfigured his robes into a jumpsuit adorned with sparkling rainbow coloured sequins, his flowing silvery hair became a bright purple mass of tight curls at least eighteen inches high and wide.

"And this is why Disco is so much fun ..." Albus said merrily, as he began to prance around the room, waving his arms like a hyperactive robot and singing tonelessly, "Let your love flow like a mountain stream ..."

After a few more circuits of the room accompanied by what Minerva could only describe as caterwauling, Albus bounced up to her and said breathlessly, "You're a real groovy chick, come on and boogie down with me !"

Minerva wasn't quite sure how it happened, and she had no idea why Albus was comparing her to a bird, but suddenly much to her astonishment she found herself swept round their chambers in a mad capering dance, which she had to admit to herself was rather fun. As Albus kissed her lightly on the cheek, then swung her in the air, she vowed never to let him know this, and as Albus twinkled at her knowingly she tried desperately to force her features into an expression of disapproval.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**An old half written plot bunny I found on my hard drive, so I finished it and published it in this collection of drabbles. :) Please review. :) I think it's nice to see that Minerva does have a fun side, even if she likes to hide it. ;)**_


	5. Albus' New Robes

Albus' New Robes

_Another short moment in their life together. _

The sun had risen some hours before, and Albus had finally decided to drag himself out of bed. Now he stood in front of the mirror, a contented smile on his face, smoothing down his brand new robes. They were vivid red with golden stars on, nothing unusual in that, but what made them special, in Albus' opinion at least, was that they were embroidered with the word WIZZARD in golden sequins. Everytime Albus looked at them he couldn't help but chuckle, partly at the memory of the shopkeeper's face when he had requested the deliberate misspelling.

He couldn't wait to show them to Minerva, he was sure she would like them, and would find them equally as amusing as he did. Glancing at himself one more time in the mirror he stepped into the next room, and spreading his arms wide paraded up and down in front of his wife untill she had no choice other than to give him the attention he craved.

Instantly there was a gasp of horror from Minerva, and then in outraged tones she demanded to know, "Albus Dumbledore, what do you think you are wearing ?"

"They're my new robes." Albus answered happily. "Do you like them my dear ?"

"No I do not." Minerva stated firmly, as she glared at the robes disapprovingly. "They are utterly ridiculous. Everyone knows you are a wizard, and that is not the way you spell wizard anyway. I forbid you to wear them."

"But Minerva I think they are rather fun ..." Albus protested.

"Indeed ? And will it be fun Albus Dumbledore when the students see your outfit, and assume that good spelling no longer matters ? And that to misspell words in such an outrageous way is acceptable ? I have enough problems persuading students like Ronald Weasley that spelling is important without you parading around in that insult to literacy !"

"I ... I ... but Minerva ..." Albus began.

"Take those ridiculous robes off at once Albus !" Minerva commanded.

Albus eyes twinkled mischieviously as he murmured, "Anything you say my dear ..." Then did as his wife asked.

"ALBUS !" Minerva gasped, "Whatever happened to your underwear ?"

"Oh I suppose I must have forgotten to put any on this morning ..." Albus answered happily.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**I found this while sorting out all my story notes, since I can never find anything. And decided to edit it slightly and publish, if it isn't any good then blame the insomnia I'm suffering with at the moment, same for any typos I didn't catch. ;) The Wizzard on the robes was inspired by Rincewind from the Terry Pratchett books. **_

_**Please review. :)**_


	6. Pet Names

Pet Names

I'm experimenting with a slightly different way of writing this mostly dialogue based story. So all Albus' dialogue is in italics, and Minerva's isn't. I hope that isn't confusing ? So remember _Albus - italics, _Minerva - not italics. 

It was a cold winter's night. Minerva sat contentedly by the fire immersed in a book, next to her sat Albus, sipping hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows on top.

_"Minerva, I have a fantastic idea how to put the spark back into our relationship."_

*Sigh.*

_"We should give each other romantic pet names."_

*Groan.*

_"For example you could call me Mr Fluffy Beard ..."_

"I could not !"

_"Don't you mean you will not ? As in you could if you wanted to, but you won't ..."_

"No Albus ! I mean could not ... as in I could not bring myself to let something so ridiculous pass my lips."

_"Well, how about Twinklywrinkly then ... because I know you love my eyes and ..."_

"How about old fool ?"

_"That isn't very romantic my dear ..."_

"It's accurate though."

_*Sigh* _

There was a few minutes of silence, blissful silence in Minerva's opinion.

_"Well I could give you a pet name then, something romantic which makes you go weak at the knees everytime you hear it."_

"Must you ?"

_"Yes ... how about, FluffyFeline, or CuteKitty, or Hotlips, or SexyPants ?"_

"No, No, No, and categorically not ! And I am trying to read."

_"Oh. Do you want me to be quiet then ?"_

"That would be nice ... miraculous but nice ..."

_"I can be quiet you know."_

"Then why don't you try it ?"

_*Sigh.* _

There was a couple of minutes of silence, only interrupted by the sound of pages turning.

_"Minerva ..."_

"I thought you were being quiet and letting me read in peace ?"

_"I was but I've just come up with the perfect pet name for you ... one you will really like ... SWMBO."_

"SWMBO ?"

_"It's short for She Who Must Be Obeyed. Isn't it just perfect ? Because after all I do obey you don't I, and ..."_

"Albus, I have a much better idea of how to put the spark back into our relationship. Would you like to know what it is ?"

_"Oh, yes please !"_

"Well you know I think it would be better if I showed you ..."

_"Oh this does sound exciting ... will you show me right now ? Do I need to undress or anything ?"_

"No, not at all. If you would just go and stand over there though ... Oh and close your eyes too."

_"Oh this is fun ! Is this where you want me to stand ?"_

"That's just perfect. Have you closed your eyes yet ?"

Albus screwed his eyes tight shut. _"Yes my dear."_

Minerva shot a piercing glance at her husband to check, then with a wicked grin she whipped out her wand and fired a flurry of bright green sparks at his purple clad bottom.

As the sparks hit Albus yelped and lept in the air. _"Minerva ! I really do not find that amusing at all !"_

"Really ? It amused me. And Albus, I trust I have made my feelings about romantic pet names clear ..." Minerva flexed her wand threateningly.

_*Sigh* _

A triumphant smile lit up Minerva's face as her husband massaged his rear ruefully, and gingerly resumed his seat at her side. For a few minutes all was peaceful, then Minerva patted Albus tenderly on the knee. "Never mind Albus, if you just let me finish this chapter I'll rub it better for you ..."

_*Blissfull sigh.* _Albus snuggled up to his wife and rested his head lightly against her shoulder, his sapphire eyes twinkling brightly.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Yet another random plot bunny, one I'm not really sure of, but I hope some of you will find it entertaining. It's in with my collection of drabbles, even though it's far too long to be a drabble, because I don't feel it is good enough to deserve it's own story, perhaps because of the writing style of it. **_

_**Anyway please review and let me know what you think. I'm really not sure about this style of writing. Albus really does want to learn when to be quiet doesn't he ? :D I really don't blame Minerva for zapping him a little. ;)**_


	7. After All These Years

After all these years

_It's Albus and Minerva's 50th wedding anniversary, and Minerva thinks about their years together and Albus' love for her._

_Written from Minerva's point of view._

After all these years he still folds me in a warm embrace whenever he leaves, still looks back with a hint of regret in his eyes as he murmurs a soft farewell. All these years, and he still treasures me as much as ever, still adores me just as he did when our love was new.

After all these years that have passed so swiftly, he still brushes tender lips against my skin before he sleeps, still greets me each new day with a smile like beaming sunlight. All these years, and he still gives all that he can to bring me joy, laughing like a child as he brightens my day. I am still caught in his glow, just as I was captured as love grew from friendship, still marvelling at his capacity to see the good in everything.

After all these years my place is still in his arms, nowhere else so warm and soft, his embrace still my safe haven. All these years, and he still loves me as though I am perfect, my flaws are invisible to him. The wrinkles which time has placed go unseen by his eyes, for to him I am better than I am. He loves me despite my blazing furies, my fiery nature does not quench his love, for he loves truly and deeply, and I can only admire his kindness and compassion.

After all these years that we have wandered together, all these moments which stretch into hours till the day is nearly gone, I still love him with all my heart and soul. He is my one and only, my forever.

_Author's Notes_

_Please review. Inspired by my one true love, and dedicated to him. :) I hasten to add that I'm nowhere near as old as Minerva, and I have no wrinkles. ;) _


	8. A Quiet Companionship

A Quiet Companionship

In the long slow twilight of his many years, he sits by the fire and reads, half moon glasses perched precariously on his crooked nose. His many battles are fought and won, good people need no longer live in fear.

He glances up now and again, sapphire eyes flitting tenderly across the face of the tall woman who sits next to him. Ebony hair flecked with grey, emerald eyes that sense his perusal and smile fondly at him, as she slips her hand into his - knowing it will be there, where it always is, ready for her touch.

This afternoon great grandchildren will come to visit, and play noisily at their feet, demanding candy and hugs in equal amounts. For now, there is just the two of them, and a cosy familiarity, a quiet companionship.

_Short, but hopefully sweet ? Please review._

_Written on a walk in the park, in spring sun, thank Merlin I had pen and paper with me._


	9. Tidying Up

Tidying Up

Albus Dumbledore sprawled contentedly in his chair, long legs crossed, scarlet booted feet resting nonchanlantly on his desk, as he twinkled brightly at Minerva, who was eyeing him disapprovingly.

"And, I suppose that while the rest of us have been working hard all day, you've simply been lounging around there, doing nothing!" Minerva followed her accusation with an ascerbic glare.

"Actually, I've been tidying up..." Albus surpressed a chuckle as he saw Minerva roll her eyes in an all too familliar manner, as her gaze flitted across his study, with it's haphazard dust covered piles of books and papers.

"I never would have noticed..." Sarcasm dripped icily from Minerva's words, and Albus beamed appreciatively. She really was a master of sarcasm.

"I've been tidying up in here, my dear Minerva." Albus tapped the side of his head languidly, and winked at Minerva, who was gaping at him with a mix of irritation and bewilderment. "Everyone's mind needs tidying up now and again, my dear. So, I did mine today... I found all manner of fascinating things hidden away in long forgotten corners... and do you know what was in every single corner of my mind, my dear?"

"Lemon drops and socks, I imagine!" Minerva snapped, "Really Albus, must you always talk such nonsence?"

"I am afraid that you are quite incorrect..." A fond smile flashed across Albus' face. "Actually, it was you my dear. In every nook, cranny and recess of my mind, there you were ..." Albus hesitated briefly, as he drew in a deep long breath, and his light blue eyes glinted with a strange light. "It is the same with my heart, Minerva. You are there in every single part of that too." His voice trembled nervously on the final words, as he seemed to hang anxiously on her response.

There was a brief stunned silence then Minerva whispered, "Mine too Albus..." Somehow, her hand had found it's way into his, her fingers intwining with his, as though they belonged there.

_Author's Notes_

_Short, but hopefully sweet? ;) Feedback welcomed. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
